gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/Zombie Survival Information
It came to my attention on chat the other day that, horrifically, almost no one knows any proper zombie survival tactics! So I thought I'd share a little knowledge for the fun of it. What is a zombie? First off, I shall establish what a zombie is. It is nothing like the zombies depicted in Nazi Zombies, or Left 4 Dead. A zombie, traditionally, is a dead human that has been re-animated by a virus. The virus does not return full brain capacity, but simply takes over the parts of the brain that make you move. It uses the carcass to satisfy a taste for living flesh, much like a flesh-eating disease. Due to the fact the zombie is, in fact, dead, with control of only major muscles, it cannot run, or grip things tightly. It's also rotting, I might add. The only way to "kill" a zombie is to destroy the brain, which is where the virus lives. How is the virus spread? The virus is spread via open injuries inflicted by the infected. In shows such as The Walking Dead, the virus is airbourne, and once you die, you will reanimate. In simplicity, the virus is spread through bites, scratches, and other contact in which blood is drawn. Once exposed, the virus will spread through your system, infecting you with a fever and various other symptoms. Turning can happen anywhere from two hours to eight hours after death. What are zombies attracted to? Zombies are attracted to flesh. They are able to smell the living somewhat, but not the dead. To a zombie, it's fellow dead are not sustainable flesh, and considered about as appetizing as a rock. It's sight is extremely poor. However, it's hearing is unimaginably adept. Any source of noise in a nearby area, especially gunshots, will attract zombies from miles around. Zombies are not forever persistent, however, and will lose interest fairly quickly if immediate noise ceases, or more noise is generated elsewhere. Should I be a survivor, what should I dress in? Believe it or not, dressing appropriately is one of the most important things in the zombie apocalypse. First, you do not want to wear any loose cothing. Keep your hair short, or tied back. Wear a tighter shirt (not skin-tight, but something like Under Armour is perfect) and somewhat baggier pants, such as cargo pants. Even your shoelaces can be a problem, so make sure to tuck them into your boots. If you can obtain all-weather gear, do. If not, be sure to wear something that would help you survive in whatever climate you have. Remember, coming across clothing whilst looting is unlikely, so remember to pack up when you first catch news of the outbreak! Weapons are required, right? What should I use? First off, YES! Weapons are required! Not only to protect yourself from the undead, but from the looting groups as well! Now, the number one thing to remember is: silent weapons are better. Guns are an almost assured kill, but they make noise, and you will not have access to a silencer unless you owned one prior. And, I know you don't own one, because that is against the law! So, what's the problem with noise? More zombies, and you only have so much ammunition. The best weapon you can have is something along the lines of a blunt melee weapon. Axes, hammers, even baseball bats are useful, so long as you can destroy the brain. Bows and crossbows are VERY useful. Having one, assuming you CAN retrieve your arrows/bolts, is invaluable! If worse comes to worse, hit them in the head with something on hand, and/or run! Zombies are slow when not in a horde. Remember to stay realistic. The idea of an AK47 and a ballistic knife is nice, but in reality, you will not come across one, so don't keep your hopes high! Even a fork is useful. What should I bring with me? Pack light! Don't bring photo albums, jewelry, or useless items like a china set. You need space for the essentials: non-perishable food, weapons, and maybe an extra pack of clothes. Most homes will not be looted, but if yours is, the last thing a robber worries about is your yearbook from eighth grade. Assuming you return, it will be there when you get back. Food, weapons, clothes, and some other small survival items, like listed below: *Weapons *Food (non-perishable) *Clothes *Fire-starters *A backpack *Batteries *Radio (optional, I doubt the radio stations will stay up, but they may!) *Ammo (if you have a gun) *A pen *Some form of medicine. Bring a toothbrush and lots of toothpaste! Do you want a gum infection in the middle of battling a horde? *Rope and string *Tent (maybe) *etc I think you can guess necessary items from now on! I hope this helps you survive the zombie apocalypse! Category:Blog posts